CSI: Old Memories
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: During a visit from family members; Ed begin to consider his past; he decides to unveil the full story, especially about a matter that he is still somewhat withdrawn about, feeling it is time for things to be out in the open. A look at a few important moments, including one overreaching moment in the life of Ed Kenndey, the OC that started off my chain of CSI stories.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Old Memories**

Chapter 1 of my new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Forty-six year old Ed Kennedy sat on the sofa at his home, smiling gently to himself. His smile grew as his forty-six year old wife, Lindsey Kennedy, sat at his side. They sat together, Lindsey's head resting on her husband's shoulder. Lindsey looked over towards the kitchen room, seated at the table were two nine year olds, a boy and a girl, twins with brown eyes, the boy with black hair, the girl with brown hair, both had tan skin too.

Their names were Ivan and Anya Korzhakov; Ed and Lindsey's grandchildren. Their mother, Ed and Lindsey's oldest daughter, thirty year old Sharon Korzhakov, was smiling widely as she set down two plates in front of the kids. It was lunch time and Sharon had just finished fixing lunch for her children.

"There you go." She said with a smile.

Both kids smiled and chorused. "Thanks mom."

Sharon smiled and pushed back her long brown hair and turned to go and join her parents as the kids ate. She sat down and grinned.

"It's been a while since I last came by to visit." She said softly.

They both nodded and Ed spoke. "Yes, well, you've been busy. Still, it's wonderful to see you again Sharon."

There was a knock at the door at that moment and Lindsey went to answer it.

Lindsey opened the door and smiled widely when she saw the woman standing waiting for her; it was her mother, Catherine Stokes.

"Hey mom; it's great to see you." She said at once, hugging her mother.

Catherine returned the hug and also smiled. "It's good to see you to again Lindsey; I saw Sharon's car, is she still here?"

Lindsey nodded as they entered the house. "Yeah, she brought Ivan and Anya too."

Catherine grinned and together they headed through to the living room. Sharon grinned and stood as she saw her grandmother.

"Grandma, hi." She said in joy.

Catherine smiled and hugged her. "Hello Sharon; it's good to see you, how are Ivan and Anya?"

She glanced over to where the kids were sitting; they were still eating and waved to her.

"They're good grandma." Sharon replied happily.

Catherine nodded and sat down, along with the others. The family began to make small talk; mostly passing time. Ivan and Anya had finished eating and went out into the backyard to play soccer together. After a moment of silence, Catherine turned to Ed.

"Say Ed, is there anything about you we don't know, I've often wondered that?"

Sharon also looked interested and Ed sighed.

"I think…well, this is connected to things you _do_ know. But I never did tell you the whole story." He remarked.

They all nodded and Ed prepared himself.

"Alright, here it is; the full story of me…and Margaret."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Old Memories**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Anne Kennedy screamed as she lay on the hospital bed in the delivery room. She had gone into labour several hours ago; truthfully she had lost track of time. Her husband Liam sat at her side, holding her hand and doing whatever he could to ease her. But he was worried, as was she.

For most parents, despite the pain involved for the woman, the arrival of children was supposed to be a happy occasion. But for Anne and Liam it was cause for concern. Especially due to the timing.

Anne fretted endlessly about that one issue. _'It's too soon, it wasn't supposed to be for another two or three months…'_

Her thoughts were cut off by another sharp pain and she screamed again. Liam gently winced as she nearly crushed his hand, but that was the last thing on his mind.

"Anne, it's going to be okay, just breathe, you're doing fine." He said; his voice was strained and worried.

Growling Anne slipped into her native tongue. "Я выгляжу, как я чертовски хорошо делает!?"

Liam grimaced but said nothing else; instead waiting nervously as the doctors worked to try and help Anne. Calming down slightly, Anne then spoke, her voice softer this time.

"It's too early Liam, it's too early…They shouldn't…" She gasped in pain, tears in her eyes. "They shouldn't be coming yet."

Liam nodded; he understood that himself and, like Anne, was fearful, he just wished there was something he could do to ease her mind.

Anne cried out again; her pain intensifying. The doctors said something, but she couldn't hear him. Liam however then spoke and she heard him.

"Nearly there Anne, push, push!"

She did so, trying hard to ignore the fear clawing at her heart as she did so. She was still fearful, her babies, for the ultrasound had shown her she would be expected twins, were being born prematurely. Finally, the pain receded and she knew she had done it, the babies were born. But it was then she made a horrifying discovery, one which worried her immensely.

"Liam, they…they're not crying." She whispered; fear making her voice shake.

Liam's face was grim, he too had notice that. "No…What's happened?"

But the doctors had no answer, instead they immediately began to talk quickly and quietly amongst themselves and soon, once the babies were free from their umbilical cords; the doctors left with them. One remained behind and spoke to Liam and Anne.

"I am sorry, but we must act quickly and see what has happened, we must carry out some tests, I must ask you to wait."

Anne let out a soft gasp and began to cry, Liam hugged her as the doctor left and they remained, waiting. They remained waiting in an agony of suspense.

"God, Liam, what if, what if our babies…" She choked out.

Liam tightened his hug and shook his head. "Please Anne, don't think like that. We, we can only wait."

Anne nodded sadly, the trouble was, in a situation like this, waiting was the hardest part.

* * *

Their agony only ended when the doctor returned, but his news was not good. The moment they saw his grim expression, Anne tensed and Liam prepared for the worst.

"We've finished our tests, first off, your twins, a boy and a girl." He explained before then revealing the bad news. "I am terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy; but I'm afraid your daughter is…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence, they knew what he meant, it struck them at once.

"No…no, no, NO!" Anne broke down and Liam did his best to comfort her.

Tears ran down his face as he then inquired. "What about, what about our son?"

The doctor replied at once. "He lives…But, but I'm afraid; he is blind."

There was silence following that as they took everything in.

"Blind…"Anne echoed; still dismayed.

The doctor nodded and began explaining; but Anne didn't properly hear him. She could only think about how unfair it was. One moment she had been sitting happily, a hand on her swollen stomach, thinking about the two new lives growing within her.

Now one of them was gone, snuffed out before it even began. The other; the other faced a difficult life and would require all the help he could get.

In the end, no matter what, all she could think was one thing.

"Can I…Can I please have my son, I'd like to hold him, to see him?"

The doctor nodded and then left.

* * *

Later, Anne sat upright in the bed, cradling her new-born son in her arms. They had already chosen a name for him, and the girl, Edward and Margaret.

' _But in the end, we only ended up with Ed…Oh, poor Margaret.'_ Anne thought as she looked down at her blind son, nestled in her arms. "My baby boy."

She knew it would be hard, but it really struck her at that moment. _'Oh, my poor son, in the arms of his mother, but he can't even see her.'_

While that was true, Ed's other senses still worked perfectly, he couldn't see his mother, but he could feel her touch as she cradled him, could hear her voice and knew that this was his mother. As a result, he smiled up at her and Anne let her tears fall as she softly kissed his forehead.

* * *

End of chapter, the full details of Ed's birth are revealed, read and review please.

Just a note, for the Russian Anne speaks, she is saying 'Do I look like I'm fucking fine'.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Old Memories**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's sad, on all of them :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, still it could have been worse, both babies could have died.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Anne Kennedy smiled to herself; although there was a lingering feeling of sadness, as well as a mixture of pride and worry, within her. She was with her six year old son, Ed; helping him get ready for his first day of school. She bit her lip; as she noted his expression.

"Are you alright Ed?" She asked.

Ed shook his head. "I'm, I'm kinda nervous…"

His voice shook as he spoke and Anne knelt down and hugged him.

"Oh Ed, it will be alright." She told him. "You'll do fine."

Ed let out a shaky breath before replying. "But, I can't see, mommy, what if the other kids make fun of me, how am I supposed to…?"

Anne gently reassured him. "Don't worry about it Ed, I'll make sure you have all the help you need. Also, don't worry about the other children, if they do that, talk to someone, your teacher, understand?"

Ed bit his lip and nodded and they resumed helping him get ready, packing his school bag. As they worked Anne sighed softly as she recalled the first time Ed had asked her about how he couldn't see.

He had only been three years old and it had scared him, everything being black. She had done her best to explain, to reassure him, about his blindness. The one key point she had mentioned was, even if people made fun of him, not to let it get to him. Just because he was blind didn't mean he was any less of a person.

Soon they were ready and, after Ed picked up his bag, they headed downstairs. Anne smiled at that; in spite of his initial difficulties; Ed had finally mastered navigating the house without any danger to himself. They headed through to the kitchen and Ed got into his seat, putting his bag down next to it. Liam smiled at his son as they began breakfast.

"Well Ed, your big day, first day of school, you ready?" He asked cheerfully.

Ed nodded. "Yeah; I…"

Liam spoke gently in reply to Ed's hesitance. "It's okay to be nervous, everybody is when they first start school."

Ed smiled at that and nodded. Anne couldn't help but smile herself as they ate.

' _My little boy is growing up; he'll be alright, I know it, but…I still worry.'_ She thought sadly. _'I guess that's just; what it means to be a mother.'_

She locked eyes with Liam and he nodded sadly too; knowing what else she was thinking, it was going through both their minds.

' _We should have two children going to school; it should be Ed and Margaret.'_

The loss of their daughter still haunted them; Ed didn't even know, he was far too young. Determined not to let their sadness affect Ed however, they put on a brave face and Anne spoke up once breakfast was done.

"Ready Ed, I'll drive you to school."

He nodded, smiling. "Kay, mommy."

So together they left, heading for Anne's car and the first day of school for Ed.

They soon arrived at the school, Anne stopped the car and turned to her son. She could see Ed was still nervous, but was trying to appear brave. She gently reached out and smoothed back his hair.

"We're here Ed." She told them. "Let's go, meet your teacher."

He nodded and they got out of the car. Anne quickly walked around the car and took her son's hand. Together they walked, Anne guiding him, as they headed for his classroom.

It did not take long for them to find the room, Anne knocked on the door and they entered. The teacher was seated at her desk and smiled when she saw them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said kindly.

Anne smiled and explained. "I'm Anne Kennedy, this is my son Ed, he's starting here today. I called you yesterday on the phone…"

The teacher's expression brightened. "Ah of course, how nice to meet you. I remember, please, sit down."

They did so and the teacher introduced herself. "I'm Mrs. DiLaurentis; I recall you saying you needed to talk, Mrs. Kennedy, how may I help?"

Anne sighed and then explained. "Well, it's about Ed; he…He's going to help…"

Then, with Ed occasionally speaking up; whenever he overcame his shyness, Anne was able to explain to the teacher about Ed's blindness and what he'd need.

"I see, well, don't worry about a thing Mrs. Kennedy; Ed will be well taken care of here. We'll help him." Mrs. DiLaurentis said kindly. "In fact, my daughter Alison is starting here today too; I'll see if she can help Ed, show him around."

Both Ed and Anne seemed pleased by that and finally; after saying goodbye, kissing his forehead, Anne left for work.

* * *

Anne returned to the school, slightly nervous, but at the same time excited. It was the end of the day, the schools were finished and she could see the children leaving, heading to meet with their parents. Her smile widened as Ed walked towards her, aided along by a girl his age; the girl spoke to him and he thanked her and then hurried towards her.

"Mommy." He greeted her enthusiastically.

She laughed and hugged him. "Hello Ed; how did it go?"

He laughed too as he replied. "Great, I had lots of fun, I made lots of friends too."

Anne grinned and together they headed for the car, Ed still talking happily about his day. Anne was relieved it went so well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Old Memories**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, okay, not that it would be relevant for her position, as she is a teacher.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Anne Kennedy sighed as she worked on the dishes; she was lost in thought, worried about her son. Ed was now thirteen and the more the years passed; the more Anne felt difficulty, regarding Margaret. It was then Liam entered, he saw his wife's expression and he knew she was worried. He gently approached her; and, as she dried her hands he gently spoke to her.

"Anne, are you alright?"

Anne sighed and shook her head. "I'm worried Liam; Ed is…What if Ed…"

Liam gently hugged her. "Anne, Ed is doing well; he's thirteen, he's adapted to life being blind better than we ever imagined."

"It's not that; he…he has a right to know Liam." She said sadly. "He has a right to know about Margaret; he's, he's old enough."

Liam bit his lip and bowed his head. "I…You're right; but how can we tell him?"

"There doesn't seem to be any easy way to do it." Anne replied. "I've been thinking, for so long, but I can't; just can't think of any way."

Liam sighed. "So what we just, just tell him?"

Anne held back her tears before finally admitting. "That may be our only option."

Liam shook his head, he didn't like it, but knew Anne was right, it was their only option.

Ed smiled as he returned home from school; it had been a good day and he was finally relieved to have mastered how to navigate thanks to his cane and to use his other senses to help him get about. Once home he began to make his way through to the living room. As he entered the room; he heard his parents calling him.

"Mom, dad?" He replied, confused.

Liam called him over. "Come, sit down; we…we need to talk."

Ed was confused by this; worried that something was wrong, none the less he approached the sofa and sat down.

"What's; what's going on?" He asked, voicing his concern.

There was a brief pause before his mother then spoke. "Ed; we, we have something we need to tell you, it's important."

Ed tensed, even more fearful than before.

"What's; what…?" He stammered.

Finally after a pause, Anne spoke. "We; we have to tell you, there is something we've…kept from you because, it was so hard. But you need to know; when you were born. You, you were a twin, there was a girl…"

So it was that they told him about Margaret and everything that had happened. Ed was shocked by this, horrified. Before long they took him outside to the back garden, to the monument they used as Margaret's grave. Ed stood, he couldn't see it, but they were explaining it to him.

"God; this is…" He gasped in shock. "But, how, why…?"

He couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears, his parents hugged him, doing their best to comfort him.

Later, Ed was sitting sadly in his room; still in shock at what had been revealed. He heard the knock at the door.

"Y-yeah?"

"It's me Ed?" Came the voice of his friend, Allison DiLaurentis.

He invited her in and she entered. Allison was the same age as Ed, a very beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and of a slender build and of medium height.

"What's wrong Ed; you look…"

Ed shook his head. "Ali, I've got something to tell you."

So he told her the truth, about Margaret, shocking the girl. Still she could see how much this hurt Ed and immediately hugged him.

"Oh Ed…I'm so, sorry." She gasped.

Ed returned the hug. "It's okay Ali, it's okay, thank you."

She smiled, hoping Ed would feel better, now that everything was in the open.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Old Memories**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's better he knows.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Twenty-four year old Ed Kennedy was in the kitchen of his house, he had just finished a snack. He sighed as he began thinking to himself; he had noticed that his daughters, eight year old Sharon and four year old Susan, they had begun to notice his strange behaviour, particularly on his birthday.

He had to admit he was surprised; they were still so young, especially Susan, who also was blind like him. Yet they seemed capable of reading his emotions clearly. He heard the familiar footsteps of his twenty-four year old wife, Lindsey, as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Ed." She greeted him cheerfully.

He smiled lightly and they kissed as he replied. "Morning, love."

Lindsey straightened up she could see already that something was bothering her husband.

"Ed, what's up?" She asked seriously.

Ed sighed, knowing he couldn't hide anything from his wife. "I'm worried; about the girl's, they're…starting to notice how I act, around my birthday."

Lindsey bit her lip. "You mean, they might need to know about Margaret."

Ed nodded sadly; he could still recall the first time he told Lindsey about his deceased twin sister. It had been when they had still been dating, eight years ago, he still recalled the scene he had caused at the diner they had been at, breaking down in tears.

Lindsey however was quick to comfort him and even angrily berate a customer who had been staring.

Lindsey shook her head and contemplated things worriedly.

"Are you sure we should tell them, I mean, they're so young." She remarked.

Ed sighed. "I know but, they're smart for their age, they've already noticed something isn't right. I know my parents waited till I was thirteen to tell me. But if this keeps up, the girls are going to start getting confused, start asking…awkward questions."

Lindsey nodded slowly, she had to admit, Ed was right; she couldn't see any other way about it. So they made up their minds and later, Ed went to find the girls. He found them in the living room, watching TV.

He bit his lip, trying to run it through his mind, what he wanted to say. In the end, seeing no easy way and realizing what his parents must have felt when they told him. He approached the girl, Sharon looked up and saw him, smiling widely.

"Hey dad."

Susan grinned too. "Daddy."

Ed smiled gently. "Hey girls."

Sharon noticed their father's expression and quickly took Susan's hand.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked.

Susan sensed her sister's worry and tensed.

"Girls; there's something you need to know." He said. "I would have waited until you were older but, you're starting to notice things…I need to tell you now."

So he took a deep breath and began to tell them about Margaret.

The girls reacted immediately to the news, shocked. Sharon gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, her lip trembling. Susan burst into tears immediately and Ed immediately hugged them.

"I'm sorry girls; I wish you didn't have to find out this way." He said. "But…"

Sharon then asked. "Is this, is this why you're always so sad on your birthday?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

"Would, would she have liked us?" Susan asked, her voice trembling.

Of that, Ed had no doubt for his reply. "Of course she would sweetie, she would have been your Aunt Margaret. She would have loved you both"

The girls hugged their father tightly; now aware of a part of his life they had never known before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: Old Memories**

Final chapter of my CSI story, just a short little finisher, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Bois Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgil2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Back in the present day, Ed sighed. Lindsey did too, recalling how she heard the whole story the first time herself. Catherine gasped as the story finally finished.

"God Ed, I never…I never imagined." She said; shocked.

Ed nodded. "I know; I still, my parents still keep that monument, I still go to it from time to time."

The others nodded and Sharon looked over at her own children.

"Perhaps, when they're older, Ivan and Anya should know about this too." She said.

Ed nodded in agreement, it would certainly help them understand their grandfather's behaviour; he still felt sad on his birthday after all. All the same, he wondered if, at this exactly moment, Margaret was watching over them and was happy for them.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
